Trick or Retreat
by ec89sawwhet
Summary: During a spelling bee at her school Ann, a nine -year old girl, is forced to fight for her life. Her enemy, Magneto, is searching for her and then kill her, since she was too powerful and would interrupt his plans to destroy the group X-MEN. She is taken in by Wolverine and Storm and stays with them until...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Aggie,

There was a competition for the Spelling Bee today. I gulped down my milk, brushed my teeth, and speedily ran to school with my backpack while my foster mom said goodbye.

I threw open the heavy, school auditorium doors and threw my backpack into a dark corner and raced to the seat labeled ANN in big, bold, black letters. I sat down and waited for the spelling bee to start.

Thirty minutes later the auditorium was buzzing with people. I overheard a few chats, saw a few games secretly being played by kids, and overheard some scolding from teachers to students to behave. Then the principal got up and walked onto the stage then to microphone.

"Hello to the parents, teachers, and children onstage and in the audience, today is a very important day as all of you know. Today is the spelling bee where all students from grades 3-5 that want to participate will perform in the spelling bee. The winner will move onto the schools' spelling bee and represent our school", he spoke into the microphone.

He made a few more comments until he said, "Now let the spelling bee begin!"

For the practice level I was given the word "one". The next level I was given the word "recycle". The level after that I was given the word "ravishing". The level after that I was given the word "hetaera". The first final level I was given the word "zoo flagellate".

Then the second final level came. I rose up from my seat when my number was called. Something was not normal in the atmosphere; it was as if something hazardous and dangerous lurked above the roof. I walked up to the microphone as calm as I could even though my senses told me danger was close.

"Spontaneous", the speaker spoke into another mike.

Sweat beaded my neck and slowly I slipped my hand into my pocket, silently wishing for a specialized plastic bow with a sensitive string that when pulled would make the target easier to hit and a quiver of specialized arrows.

"S-P-O-N-T-A-N…" I was finishing the word until there was a loud …_BOOM!_

The ceiling was blasted open and I stole a quick glance up. At the rim of the building, there was a man. He looked like he was pitiless man and wore a black cape and suit and a metal helmet. I read his goals and all of them were to kill some kind of group that was called X-MEN and to kill…me.


	2. Chapter 2

My senses told me to trick or retreat. Most of the time I took retreat, but I was angry today. This man ruined a perfectly planned day, disturbed lots of lives, destroyed the school auditorium, and stood victoriously among the rubble while millions of innocent people screamed.

I looked back up, he wasn't standing there. The closest site near the auditorium was the courtyard. Running to the right, I leaped across large clusters of fallen rubble and dodged pedestrians. I threw open the metal doors that opened to the courtyard and he sat at a metal table, his hands on his lap.

I was already armed with the specialized plastic bow and the quiver with the specialized arrows. I took out an arrow and carefully placed it on the string.

The man stood up and said, "It's impossible it kill me even though you are armed with _that_ weapon."

He raised his hand as if he could snatch the bow away from me, but the attempt failed. Realizing his failed attempt he placed his hand over the metal table he sat at and the metal table rose. He placed it in front of his body, using it as a shield. He didn't seem to notice that the metal table had holes which gave me an advantage. Raising the arrow toward one of the holes, I expertly let go the string and the arrow went loose with a …_FWOOP_! The arrow whistled through the air, through one of the many holes in the table, narrowly missing his hand and arm, cutting through his suit and into his beating heart.

Digging into my pockets which had some safety needles, I glanced back at the man. He had fallen over with a mixed questioning and worried expression. I ran over to him pierced one of his hands with a need and sealed that needle into a hard, special, plastic box.

Sticking the box into my pocket I pushed the metal doors open. I took a left and passed some undisturbed 1st grade classes. I came to an intersection and took a right. I was soon at the font of the building and I pushed the two heavy, metal, double doors.

Sunlight and fresh was the first thing that touched my skin and then the sounds. Parents were weeping and the police and police cars crowded the parking lot. My bow and arrow had already disappeared by my commands so I was safe. I walked through the crowd unnoticeable.

"Hey, what's your name?" said a police man next to me.

My hand traveled to my other pocket, the man looked suspicious and I tried to make my movement unnoticeable. He was a mutant just like I was and his goal was to get me like the other man, but less vicious.

He walked over to me and his hand was holding something. Something thin and sharp and needlelike, before I could shout for help he stuck the needle into my shoulder.

Everything seemed to cloud up and my eyelids felt heavy. A few seconds later my eyelids closed over my eyeballs and I fell into a dreary sleep. My arms went numb and world was nothing but darkness


End file.
